Sorry I'm late
by rachelah
Summary: Harry turns up late for the duel with Voldemort with good reasons. Reasons which he then explains. No pairings. No Golden Trio due to circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover thing with lots of things so it's just going in Harry Potter normal. The timeline before this story is that Harry didn't go to hogwarts and Voldemort took over and when Harry was sixteen or seventeen or so Voldemort sent him a letter requesting a duel to the death etc. Harry agreed and a few months later is when the story's set. Next chapter will be a list of all the crossover people. Hope you like.**

"Hey." The young man at the entrance to the Great Hall greeted them. Hermione looked up in interest. The lone bookworm had not yet been kicked out of Hogwarts having claimed relation to Dagworth-Granger. "I'm here."

"You sent your owl a while ago." Lord Voldemort walked around the Staff Table where he'd been sitting.

"I had to talk to people. Seriously, you would not have liked it if I hadn't." He was dressed simply but with a similar air of money to Malfoy. Black hair and green eyes Hermione could see even from the Gryffindor table were slightly hidden by glasses. "Carter and Sadie's dad is the god of the underworld or some such and he doesn't like you Horcrux boy. _And_ Sadie's boyfriend is the god of funerals or something…I don't know. But if I didn't get them to swear that they wouldn't come after me you would be _dead_.

"Nico's dad is a god of the underworld too so he'd normally come and try and kill you. And if he came then Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover would come too. And Clarisse possibly, she'd never miss out on a fight."

Hermione decided he wasn't much older than her. Something in the way he held himself and the way he talked.

"Rose doesn't like people that won't die, she's funny like that. So she'd come and kill you 'cuz you're dark or some such and you'd killed me and Christian would come too for revenge. And if Rose and Christian came then Lissa and Dimitri would come too.

"And Buffy doesn't like people that are supposed to be dead and aren't and things like that. And she thinks you're an evil bastard like Rose does. So she'd probably come to kill you and avenge me and then Xander, Willow and Giles would all come.

"And I took a quick visit to Sasuke and Kakashi. And because Naruto is the dense idiot he is I had to tell him too in case he got the wrong idea and came to revenge me.

"Akito would never forgive me if I went off and died without telling him. And he thinks we won't meet in the afterlife because his beliefs are different from mine but I think we'll meet in that big train station up in the sky and if I just ran off now he'd spend eternity yelling at me. And other people of course. And he'd have to spend some of eternity with Shigure because the two of them need to stop dancing around each other and they'll have got together by the time they die I hope.

"I had to talk to Yuki because she's lost enough people already and stuff so I didn't think it was fair on her for me to just run off.

"There was this market that I was told you have to visit before you die and these Transylvanian girls I really wanted to meet. And I had to visit Chrestomanci Castle and Caprona.

Shall we get on with it then?"

The man drew his wand and frowned at it slightly.

"Interesting…very interesting. I'll let you move first." He allowed Voldemort.

The Dark Lord sent a Killing curse the man's way but it stopped about a foot from him. "Oh, I forgot about that. But I don't think either of us were ever planning on playing fair."

Voldemort waved a hand and Death Eaters appeared around the room. "Kill him."

"Montana! Perotchi!" the man shouted. "Chrestomanci!"

Eight people ran in. Four girls, two were woman really, and four men, two younger than the others.

Through the calls of the duels Hermione soon worked out Rosa, Millie, Angelica and Renata, Tonino, Marco, Paulo and Chrestomanci. As far as she could tell Chrestomanci standing at the side was taking the Death Eaters' magic as the others fought.

"Now." The man drew some attention back to himself. "I was going to do this bit myself but who am I to deny a girl? Come on girls!"

Three, not very covered women came in and immediately dived at Voldemort.

Five minutes or so later Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters had been rendered useless.

"So you got them all then Nico?"

"Yes Harry, we got them all." The other young man answered him.

"Thanks guys."

"Potter where's what you promised me?" an older man came over to them.

"Back at your castle. Sorry guys I can't help you back to the States 'cuz I need to pay the vamps."

"That's allright." A girl next to Nico smiled "Come on. I need to get back to Olympus."

"See you!" they hugged in the case of the girl and Harry and the boys just waved.

"Right." Harry thought. "I need to go with you lot then I need to go back to Stormhold and pay for this flower…" he touched the lapel of his jacket "You took it Count?"

"Why should I leave you with a near infallible method of defence?" the older man smiled but Hermione wasn't sure he was nice.

"Hmm. And then I need to go round everyone and tell them that I'm not dead." They walked out, still talking.

The three pale women followed after them and Chrestomanci's lot all clustered around him and vanished.

"You honestly don't like pizza?"

**Not entirely sure where the last line came from...it's weird. Pizza is the best food ever including apple juice and Dairy Milk chocolate and yet my friend disagrees. Tis strange.**

Please review. I want to know if people reading liked it or not.


	2. Crossover characters

Carter and Sadie

Kane Chronicles

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover

Percy Jackson

Rose, Christian, Lissa, Dimitri

Vampire Academy

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto

Naruto

Akito and Shigure

Fruit's Basket

Yuki

Vampire Knight

Market and flower

Stardust

Transylvanian vampires: Marishka, Aleera, Dracula and the other one who began with a V.

Van Helsing

Chrestomanci and Millie

Chrestomanci: Charmed Life etc

Rosa, Marco, Renata, Angelica, Paulo and Tonino

Chrestomanci: Magicians of Caprona


End file.
